Bennett Family
by KimilyTheGleek
Summary: ich hatte langeweile und hab Private Practice geschaut da bin ich drauf gekommen.  Sam und Naomi haben Stress mit ihren Töchtern.


Hallo,mein Name ist Robyn Taliha Bennett,ich bin 17 Jahre alt,habe eine Zwillingschwester Eltern sind Ärzte,Sam Bennett ist mein Dad(Innere Medizin),Naomi Bennett ist meine Mum(Endokrinologie).Meine Eltern sind aber nicht mehr zusammen,arbeiten aber immernoch zusammen in einer Praxis mit:

Forbes Montgomery(Gynäkologie,Neonatalchirugie,Humangenetik)

Wilder(Alternativmedizin)

Turner(Psychatrie)

Freedman(Pädiatrie)

William"Dell"Parker(Sprechstundenhilfe,Ausbildung zum Entbindungspfleger)

Montgomery(Addison´s Bruder)

Meine Mum rief mich auf dem Handy an,ich ging ran:

Ich:Ja?

Naomi:Robyn kommst du bitte mal mit deiner Schwester in die Praxis.

Ich:Na wenn es sein muss.

Naomi:Ja muss es!

Ich:Okay dann bis gleich.

Ich legte auf und sagte meiner Schwester bescheid,wir fuhren in die Praxis und stiegen in den gingen zur Anmeldung,wo mein Dad gerade mit Dell Dad sah in unsere Richtung.

Sam:Robyn!Was bitte hast du da an?

Ich trug einen minirock,high heels und ein top.

Robyn:Siehst du doch was ich da trage.

Sam:Mein Problem ist eben das ich sehe das du kaum etwas anhast!Maya warum achtest du nicht mal auf deine Schwester!

Maya:Dad was soll ich denn machen.

Dell:Also meine Tochter dürfte das nicht anziehen.

Sam:Meine fährt auch gleich nachhause und zieht sich mal was an.

Robyn:Nee,bestimmt nicht,kannst du vergessen.

Maya:Tja Dad ich sag ja du kannst mit ihr nicht reden.

Sam:Mir reicht es jetzt!Robyn du wohnst ab jetzt bei mir!

Robyn:Träummal weiter.

Cooper kam dazu und sah mich an.

Cooper:Wow Robyn du siehst aber heiß aus.

Robyn:Danke Cooper.

Sam:Cooper lass die Finger von meiner Tochter.

Ich warf Cooper einen Verführerischen Blick zu

Cooper lächelte mich an

Cooper:Ja okay.

Robyn:Das ist doch meine Sache.

Sam:Nein ist es nicht.

Meine Mum kam dazu.

Naomi:Robyn ich will sofort mit dir reden.

Robyn:Ja okay,dann rede.

Dell lächelte mich an.

Naomi:Wir reden in meinem Büro.

Ich ging mit meiner Mum in ihr Bü Mum und ich setzten uns.

Naomi:Also Robyn,wir müssen mal über dein Verhalten reden.

Ich sah meine Mutter garnicht an sondern schrieb Cooper eine SMS,in der stand:

Hey Cooper,

ich würde dich gerne sehen.

Robyn

Naomi:Hallo,hörst du mir zu?

Robyn:Jaja!

Naomi:Deine Schulischenleistungen lassen zu wünschen übrig!Du hast in Latein eine 5 geschrieben,sonst schreibst du nur 2en und jetzt?Und du hast Sport geschwänzt!Seit 2 Monaten gehst du nicht mehr regelmässig zu Schule,und das ist noch lange nicht alles was mir zuohren gekommen ist.

Robyn:Boar,mach doch nicht so ein stress!

Cooper antwortete mir

hey süße,

ich würde dich auch gerne sehen,

wie wäre es wenn ich dich heute um 17uhr abhole?

Cooper

Naomi:Ich muss aber so einen stress machen wenn du so einen mist baust!

Robyn:Wenn du meinst.

Ich las Coopers SMS,und lächelte.

Naomi:Ja meine ich und was machst du da eigentlich die ganze zeit?

Robyn:Nichts was dich etwas angeht.

Naomi:Mir reicht es langsam!Ich schwöre dir ich stecke dich ins Internat wenn du weiter so eine scheiße baust.

Robyn:Jaja.

Ich schrieb Cooper zurück.

Das wäre wunderbar mein Schatz.

Kuss Robyn

Naomi:Nichts Jaja das ist mein ernst.

Robyn:Okay.

Naomi:so und jetzt ab nachhause,du hast Hausarrest.

Robyn:Ja alles klar.

Ich ging aus dem Büro und stieg ohne ein weiteres wort an meine Eltern oder meine Schwester in den fuhr nachhause,zog mich um und wartete auf Cooper.

Cooper klingelte weil er wusste das ich alleine war,ich öffnete die Tür.

Ich küsste Cooper,und zog ihn in mein Zimmer,dann schloss ich die Tür ab.

Cooper:Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst,meine süße.

Robyn:Ich habe dich auch so sehr vemisst mein schatz.

Cooper küsste mich und zog mich auf´s Bett.

Cooper:Ich liebe dich so sehr.

Ich lächelte

Robyn:Ich dich auch.

Ich zog meine Bluse und meinen Rock zog seine Hose und sein Hemd aus.

Cooper küsste mich am Hals.

Wir beide schliefen miteinander.

Danach

Wir lagen im Bett und kuschelten.

Robyn:Das war unglaublich,wie immer.

Cooper:Ja das stimmt.

Cooper küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Wir beide schliefen ein.

Meine Mum kam nachhause.

Naomi:Robyn!

Ich wachte auf.

Robyn:Ja?

Naomi:kommst du mal Bitte!

Ich stubbste Cooper liebevoll an und flüsterte:

Schatz du musst leider gehen,meine Mum ist hier.

Cooper küsste mich zog sich an und schlich sich aus dem Fenster.

Ich zog mich an und ging zu meiner Mum.

Robyn:Was gibt es denn Mum?

Naomi:Ich will mit dir über verhütung reden.

Robyn:Mum,ich weiß doch schon alles.

Naomi:Sicher?

Robyn:Ja.

Ich nahm das mit der Verhütung nie so genau aber das wusste meine Mum natürlich nicht.

Naomi:Das will ich mal hoffen.

Ich:Mum ich gehe dann mal schlafen ich bin müde.

Naomi:Mach das,gute nacht.

Robyn:Ja gute nacht.

Ich ging ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich um 8 uhr auf,es war Samstag,meine Mum war schon auf der arbeit und Maya war bei unserem rief Cooper auf seinem Handy an.

Cooper:Ja?

Robyn:Hey mein Schatz.

Cooper:Hey süße.

Robyn:Ich wünschte du wärst hier.

Cooper:Das lässt sich einrichten,deine Mum ist noch bis 21Uhr hier weil sie kurz voher ihren letzten Termin hat ,und ich kann schon in einer Stunde gehen.

Robyn:Das wäre klasse,ich kann keine sekunde ohne dich.

Cooper:Ich bin so schnell da wie ich kann.

Robyn:Okay,bis gleich schatz.

Cooper legte auf.

Ich lag auf dem Bett und sah mir ein Foto von Cooper und mir an.

Cooper fuhr zu mir.

Ich öffnete ihm die Tür.

Cooper:Hallo mein schatz.

Ich:Hallo.

Ich küsste Cooper.

Cooper ging vor mir auf die Knie und holte einen Ring hervor

Cooper:Robyn Thalia Bennett willst du mich heiraten?

Mir liefen die Tränen übers gesicht,ich war total gerührt.

Robyn:Ja ich will.

Cooper steckte mir den ring an den finger und küsste mich.

Cooper:Ich habe gehofft das du das sagst.

Robyn:Ich habe gehofft das du ich muss dir noch was sagen.

Cooper setzte sich auf mein Bett und zogmich auf seinen Schoß.

Cooper:Und was?

Robyn:Wir werden Eltern.

Cooper:Wie bitte?

Cooper konnte es kaum glauben.

Robyn:Du wirst Vater.

Cooper:Ohha.

Cooper lächelte und legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch.

Robyn:Es wird ein Junge.

Cooper:Wir bekommen einen Sohn.

Robyn:Ja endlich werden wir eine Familie.

Cooper:Wir sollten es langsam mal Naomi und Sam sagen.

Robyn:Ja das sollten wir.

Cooper:Wann ist es denn soweit?

Robyn:Ich bin schon im 7ten Monat,also dauert es nicht mehr solange.

Cooper:Das ist toll.

Cooper war überglücklich.

Robyn:Hast du eine Idee für einen Namen?

Cooper:Jack fände ich ganz schön.

Robyn:Ja der ist wirklich schön,wie wäre es mit Jack Brian Freedman.

Cooper:Klingt wundervoll.

Robyn:Sollen wir in die Praxis fahren und es meinen Eltern sagen.

Cooper:Ja das wäre nicht schlecht.

Cooper und ich fuhren los.

Wir kamen an und gingen Händchenhaltend in die Praxis.

Cooper:Sam und Naomi,können wir mal reden?

Sam kam aus seinem Büro,Naomi aus ihrem.

Sam:Was gibt es?

Naomi:Warum hälst du Händchen mit meiner Tochter?

Robyn:Mum, und ich sind zusammen,wir wollen heiraten und kriegen in zwei Monaten einen Sohn.

Sam:Das ist doch jetzt ein witz oder?

Naomi:Sieht nicht so aus.

Meine Mum zog mein Shirt hoch,man konnte jetzt eine leichte wölbung sehen.

Sam:Das ist unglaublich,Naomi du wolltest dich um sie kümmern.

Naomi:Das habe ich doch auch.

Cooper:Beruhigt euch doch mal erstmal.

Naomi:Ich gebe mir mühe.

Sam:Was soll man dazu sagen.

Robyn:Ich liebe Cooper einfach,er ist einfach wundervoll.

Cooper:Ja und ich liebe eure Tochter,Naomi,Sam, Robyn ist einfach meine Traumfrau,sie ist immer für mich da,und ich für sie.

Sam:Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch.

Naomi:Von mir auch.

Robyn:Danke mum,Danke Dad.

Cooper:Danke.

Sam:tja dann werde ich wohl Opa.

Naomi:Und ich Oma.

Cooper:Ja der kleine wird Jack Brian Freedman heißen.

Naomi lächelte

Naomi:Süß.

Cooper:Ja das fanden wir auch.

Sam:Ich freue mich irgendwie.

Naomi:Geht mir auch so.

Cooper:Wir sollten heiraten bevor der kleine auf die welt kommt.

Robyn:Ja das sollten wir.

Addison kam dazu

ist denn hier los?

Sam:Meine Tochter kriegt ein Kind von Cooper und heiratet ihn auch.

Addison:Ohha,aber das mit der Schwangerschaft scheint jetzt Mode hat Serena geschwängert und die beiden wollen auch heiraten,und Annie ist schwanger von das ich jetzt Oma werde.

Sam:Dann willkommen im Club der Großeltern.

Addison:Danke.

Naomi:Wie Mark das wohl finden wird das Serena schwanger ist?

Addison:Er wird nicht begeistert sein,ich bin auch nicht begeistert davon das er Serena geschwängert hat,er kümmert sich doch schon nicht um Annie,Chris und jetzt wird er wieder Vater.

Sam:Da ist Serena ja.

Addison:Serena!Komm mal bitte.

Serena ging zu den anderen.

Serena:Ja was gibt es.

Addison:Weiß dein Dad schon das er Opa wird?

Serena:Nein,weiß er noch nicht.

Robyn:Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens.

Serena:Danke.

Cooper:Ja herzlichen Glückwunsch.

Sam:Ich werde auch Opa wie dein Dad Serena.

Serena sah zu mir rüber.

Robyn:Ja genau ich bin schwanger.

Serena:Wer ist denn der Vater?

Cooper:Der Vater bin ich.

Serena:Du und Robyn?

Cooper:Ja genau,wir kriegen einen Sohn,er wird Jack Brian heißen.

Serena:Wie süß,Pete und ich kriegen eine Tochter sie wird Louisa Mary heißen.

Robyn:Süßer ist es bei dir denn soweit?

Serena:ich bin im 7ten Monat.

Robyn:Ich sollten mal zusammen mit unseren Männern für unsere Kinder einkaufen gehen.

Serena:Ja das sollten wir.

Addison:Dann könnt ihr Annie direkt mitnehmen.

Serena:Ja das machen wir sowieso,sie wohnt schließlich bei Pete und mir.

Pete:Ich soll einkaufen gehen?

Serena:Ja schatz genau.

Cooper:Wir beide gehen dann lieber Videospiele kaufen.

Robyn:Schatz!Du gehst gefälligst mit du musst doch die ganzen Tüten tragen,ich kann das nämlich nicht alleine.

Cooper:Nagut schatz,ich will ja nicht das euch was passiert.

Robyn:Dann ist ja gut.

Serena:Schatz für dich gilt das gleiche wie für Cooper.

Pete:Habe ich mir schon fast gedacht.

Sam:Und macht Serena und meine Tochter bloß nicht unglücklich sonst kriegt ihr es mit mir zutun.

Pete:Keine Sorge Sam.

Cooper:Ich würde Robyn niemals unglücklich machen.

Sam:Das will ich auch hoffen.

Robyn:Oh schatz du bist so süß.

Ich küsste Cooper.

Cooper:Nein du bist süß.

Cooper lächelte und küsste mich.

Dell kam angerannt.

Dell:Es gab einen unfall hier vor der Praxis!Es gibt den Auto´s Saßen Familien mit Kindern,die Erwachsenen sind tot,nur die Kinder haben überlebt.

Sam:Oh mein gott.

Dell:Die Kinder haben keine Familien oder Freunde mehr die sie aufnehmen könnten.

Naomi:Und wo sind die Kinder jetzt,und wie viele sind es denn?

Dell:Es sind 2 Junge und ein Mä sind 4 Jahre Junge heißt Nico und das Mädchen Leah.

Robyn:Wir sollten die beiden adoptieren oder wengstens eins der beiden Kinder.

Cooper:Ja das sollten wir.

Pete:Wir könnten auch eins adoptieren.

Serena:Ja das könnten wir.

Dell:Dann kommt mal mit.

Cooper,Pete,Serena und Ich gingen mit Dell Büro von Violet saßen zwei verängstigte Kinder.

Ich kniete mich hin

Robyn:Hey ihr beiden.

Leah sprang mir auf den arm.

Leah:Bitte lass mich nicht alleine.

Robyn:Hey kleine,ich lasse dich nicht alleine.

Ich hatte die kleine auf dem arm und stand mit ihr sah mich an.

Serena setzte sich neben Nico.

Nico:Meine Eltern sind jetzt Engel.

Serena:Ja und sie passen immer auf dich auf.

Nico:Kannst du meine Mama sein?

Serena sah zu Pete.

Pete nickte.

Serena:Na klar süßer.

Serena nahm Nico auf den arm.

Leah ließ mich garnicht mehr los.

Robyn:Schatz wir sollten die kleine Adoptieren.

Cooper:Ja das sollten wir.

Leah:Bist du dann meine neue Mama?

Robyn:Wenn du das willst.

Leah:Ja das will ich.

Die Frau vom Jugendamt kam und wir unterschrieben die Adoptionspapiere,und wurden auch als Pflegeeltern eingetragen,für Kinder die kein Zuhause mehr hatten.

Cooper fuhr zu mir und holte meine Sachen ab,er brachte sie zu sich nachhause.

Ich fuhr mit Serena,Nico und Leah in einen Kinderladen.

Serena und ich kauften Kleidung für Nico und Leah,dann auch noch Spielzeug und was man sonst noch so kauften wir noch Farben um die Wände zustreichen,Leah hatte sich Orange ausgesucht und Nico kauften wir Betten,und andere mö fuhren nachhause,unser haus lag direkt neben dem von Serena und Pete.

Robyn:Cooper,schatz kannst du mal die Sachen aus dem Auto holen.

Cooper:Klar schatz.

Cooper holte die Sachen aus dem auto und fing dann an Leah´s Zimmer zustreichen.

Ich lag mit Leah auf Cooper´s und meinem Bett und hatte sie im arm,sie schlief in meinen armen ein.

Cooper war fertig mit streichen,dann baute er Leah´s Bett auf und dekorierte das Zimmer und richtete es war in der zwischenzeit auch eingeschlafen.

Pete war auch fertig mit dem streichen von Nico´s Zimmer.

Serena und Nico schliefen auch.

*Ende*

(Diese Story ist schon seit Jahren auf meinem Pc,und ich fand einfach es wäre mal Zeit sie hochzuladen.)


End file.
